


【KK】Bother

by BlingBlingPikaPika



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingPikaPika/pseuds/BlingBlingPikaPika





	【KK】Bother

【KK】若叶时代（有车）

光一和剛是差了100秒出生的兄弟。

1979.5.5，奈良，妇产医院。  
宗正抱着熟睡的小女儿焦急得等在手术室外，因为美久子是半夜开始阵痛，被推进手术室的时候已经是凌晨5点了。  
5点的医院安静得宗正只能听到自己的心跳声，连怀里抱着的女儿可爱的的睡脸都无法使自己平静下来。  
久子这一次怀孕本来就很危险，加上又是双胞胎，去做产检的时候已经出现不少问题了。为了孩子，久子吃了不少苦，连自己第一次怀孕都不吃的东西也乖乖吃了下去，可是即使这样肚子里的小家伙也并没有停止折腾母亲的想法。明明已经是第二次生产了，但是这一回的小家伙们一直让人提心吊胆到了最后一天。  
无法安静得坐着等待，宗正站起身，焦躁不安地转着圈，又怕脚步声吵醒怀里的女儿，最终站到窗边看着远处起伏的山峦，低下头，亲了亲女儿的额头，心里默默祈祷。  
不知道过了多久，第一束阳光打在宗正脸上的时候，手术室的门被推开了，带着口罩的护士小姐告诉宗正，母子平安。  
宗正心里那个不断膨胀的气球一下子爆开，嘭得一声，心终于落了地。

早一点出生的哥哥体型稍微大一些，即使刚出生也能看出来以后一定是个美人胚子，像极了妈妈。弟弟不知道什么原因，即使是足月出生却依然像个早产儿一样瘦小，但是庆幸的是发育的很健全。不像哥哥可以直接和母亲接触，而是要在保育箱里观察一段时间由护士小姐精心照顾。  
每天喂完健康的大儿子，久子和宗正一定会抱着两个孩子在观察室外看着保育箱里的小儿子，和他说说话，看着他只有巴掌大的胸膛一起一伏，告诉女儿和还在怀里的大儿子一定要好好照顾弟弟。

本来决定好的名字忽然一个都不想用了，那些名字不是自己儿子的名字，宗正心里忽然这么觉得。  
看着在妻子怀里的大儿子，想起孩子出生那天自己紧张的心情，“这个孩子叫光一吧，堂本光一，早晨迎来第一束阳光的时候出生的孩子。”  
“原来的那些不用了吗？”  
“嗯，”想了想还在保育箱里的小儿子，宗正一把举起一旁的小女儿，“由美觉得弟弟叫什么名字好呢？”  
“是小一点的弟弟吗？”  
“是的。”  
“他太小了，我都不敢碰他，由美希望弟弟可以长得大一点，快点长大然后能陪我玩。”  
“弟弟一定会健康长大和你一起玩的。”  
把女儿抱进怀里，看向妻子，“小儿子就叫剛吧，我希望他能健康长大，能变得强壮起来，能保护自己的姐姐和妈妈。”  
“光一和剛吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“不像兄弟的名字呢。”  
逗弄着小女儿宗正笑着开口：“这有什么关系呢。”

100天的时候剛终于可以出院回家了。反观光一，100天的时候已经可以自己撑住脑袋靠在妈妈的怀里了吃奶了。  
抱着比一般新生儿大不了多少的剛，久子满脸的疼爱，百天过了的孩子已经完全褪去了出生的红肿，五官慢慢张开变得非常可爱。虽然兄弟两人体型上有一定差距但是论可爱程度却是谁也不输谁。  
光一像妈妈多一点，即使还是个小宝宝也能看出来以后一定是个美男子。而剛和爸爸更像一点，大大圆圆的眼睛，就像黑色宝石一样，明明身体不好却是个爱笑的孩子，对着谁都是笑嘻嘻的样子，完全不怕生，笑起来眼睛就像月牙一样挂在脸上，可爱到不行。  
由美过了新鲜期以后就有点讨厌弟弟们了，因为两个弟弟爸爸妈妈都很少关注自己了，自己在幼稚园得了小红花也没有人在意。但是回到家站在摇篮边上看着睡得正香的两个宝宝，由美忽然又觉得没有那么在意了，谁让我是姐姐呢，一种自己长大了的自豪感充盈着由美小小的心。  
“你们两个要快点长大，陪我玩啊。”

家里有两个肉团子的幸福和烦恼是成正比的，当你觉得有双重幸福的时候就会有双倍的烦恼随之而来。  
“妈妈，小光又在欺负剛。”  
由美坐在餐桌上写着作业，抬起眼皮看了一眼纠缠在一起的弟弟们，只是冲着厨房大喊了一声完全没有上去阻止的意思。  
久子从厨房探出头，看着客厅地毯上两个滚成一团的臭小子，叹了一口气大声喊道：“堂本光一，让让弟弟，不许你欺负剛。”  
“才没有！”  
光一仗着力气大把剛的手压在一边，趁这个时候冲着厨房喊道：“我才没有欺负他，是剛先抢我东西的！”  
“剛想要什么你就给他，你是哥哥。”久子尝了尝汤的咸淡，连头也不抬地说道。  
听了母亲的话，光一气得脸颊都鼓了起来，“哼！”  
看了一眼地上被自己压住的剛的表情，对方做着鬼脸对着自己，光一更是一股火上来怎么都压不下去，冲着厨房喊道：“我不要！”第一次那么明确的拒绝妈妈的要求，两个人又扭打在一起。  
“由美，分开你弟弟，不许他们打架！”  
“我才不要。”  
小声嘀咕着由美抱起桌上的书就往房间溜去，只留下客厅里两个滚来滚去难分胜负的团子。  
“哇！”因为体型原因被死死压制的剛终于忍不住哭了。  
看见自己把弟弟惹哭了光一内心慌成了一逼，赶紧松开压住弟弟的手，往厨房看了看，妈妈还没出来。手疾眼快捂住了剛的嘴，把下面的哭声堵在剛的嗓子眼里。  
“我明天把Q太郎的布丁让给你，还有小熊饼干！不许哭。”  
听到自己最喜欢的零食剛一下瞪大了眼睛，豆大的泪珠还在眼框里没下来就有收回去的趋势。  
“不哭就和你拉勾。”  
“嗯。”  
光一悖悖地松开了捂着剛嘴的手，小指勾上了剛的小指，“拉钩上吊，一百年不许变。”  
“好了，不许哭了，妈妈出来要说我没欺负你知道吗？”  
转了转黑溜溜的大眼珠，剛撅起了嘴，“才不要，你就是在欺负我。”  
“我才没有！”  
“就有！”  
“我没有！”  
“就是有，就是有！”

“好了好了，你们两个到底在吵什么啊。”  
端着菜出来的久子放下盘子就来分开又有扭成一团打起来的趋势的两个人，把红了眼睛的剛抱进怀里，轻轻拍着剛的背，“告诉妈妈怎么了。”  
看着久子只关心剛，光一撅着嘴红着眼睛站在一边，小拳头攥得紧紧的，“妈妈大笨蛋！”喊完就跑回了自己的房间。  
本来只在看剛有没有不舒服或者再发烧的久子听到光一的话，猛得抬起头，只看得见光一甩上了自己的房门。碰的一声之后，客厅恢复了平静。  
看到这样的光一，剛从母亲的怀抱里挣脱出来，跑到房门前，吃力地扭开门把手，推开了门。  
光一趴在床上，脸埋在被子里，不理会进来的人。  
剛小心翼翼地靠近光一，爬上两个人共同的床，静静地趴在光一身边，小手轻轻去碰了碰光一的肩膀，“nei，小光。”  
光一缩了缩肩膀，把脸往被子里更深的埋了埋。  
“小光～”  
“哼！”  
“小光～小光～小光～你不要不理我嘛。”  
“哼哼！”  
“fufufu，Ko～chan～”  
“你就是这样子装可爱每次都害我被骂。”  
一把撑起自己，光一气呼呼地鼓着脸颊瞪着自己旁边躺着的人，眼圈还是红的但是已经挂上了无比可爱的笑容，眼睛弯弯地看着自己。  
4岁的小光一叹了一口气，看着这样子的剛怎么都生不起来气了，但是还是觉得有点憋屈，捏了捏剛的脸也不太能消气。光一眼珠一转，猛得趴到了剛的身上，两个人又滚成一团闹了起来。  
久子轻轻推开房门，还在玩闹的两个人谁也没有发现站在门口的妈妈。看着这样子玩闹开心得笑着的两个孩子久子觉得自己的心被满满的幸福占据了。

有句俗话，小孩子见风就长，话一点也没错，久子一边整理着洗好的衣服，一边看着电视剧不由得感慨着。  
由美已经上高中了，光一和剛也一起脱下了小学制服，换上了国中生的制服。  
明明昨天还是窝在妈妈怀里的小团子，一下子变成了帅气干练的小小少年。  
“时间过得真快啊。”  
边这样感慨一边把叠好的衣服放进剛和光一的衣柜里。  
光一和剛两个人虽然是双胞胎，但是无论是长相还是个性，真真诠释了什么叫做南辕北辙。小时候还好，彼此都是对方最好的玩伴，从上了幼稚园开始，各自认识新的朋友以后反而很少见两个人再在一起玩了。  
光一和高一级的前辈们一起沉迷棒球不可自拔，而剛则是和同班同学们一起组搞笑艺人组合，对篮球爱不释手。  
放学之后也是一个在棒球社一个在篮球社，离得十万八千里。  
光一理科成绩优秀，文科虽然不差但也不能说好。剛则是文科非常突出，理科可以用惨不忍睹来形容。  
于是……

所有的故事开始在那个夏天。  
“这个题不是这么解的！我都告诉过你了他有公式你套用公式就好了不要自己乱写。”  
“明明这样子解也是可以的嘛，凭什么一定要按照这个公式走下去，我这样也可以得出答案啊。”  
“但是你这样算是错的啊！”  
“哪里错了明明可以反推回去的！”  
“你！”  
光一睁大眼睛瞪着一脸不服气的剛，看着对方的脸气到说不出来话。  
“我再也不要给你辅导数学了，你去找由美去啦，哼！”  
“不行，由美每次凶到要死还不许我反驳，你快来给我讲啦。”  
抱着手臂站在书桌旁，光一把头扭到一边，“我才不要。”  
看着无动于衷的光一，剛微微眯起了眼睛，“我说，上次的作文，是谁帮你写的？”  
“嗯……”  
“还有之前的读书笔记，我可不记得你有读过那本书。”  
“嗯……”  
“还有……”  
“好了好了，”放下手臂，走到剛的身边，光一一把揉乱了剛的头发，“知道你厉害了，行吧。”  
趴到了桌子上，两个人头挨着头，光一耐下性子再次给剛讲题。  
光一的侧面真好看，不愧是我哥哥。  
耳边是枯燥乏味的讲解，剛不由自主的跑了神，单手拖着腮帮，看着光一的脸发起了呆。  
“你看我干什么，听懂了没？”  
“nei，小光。”  
“叫哥哥！”  
“小光，”  
“……干嘛。”  
剛的眼睛骨碌碌转了一圈，跑去关紧了房门，又趴到了床上，拍了拍身边的位置示意光一上来。  
“你要干嘛啊，作业还没做完呢。”  
嘴上虽然这样说着，但光一还是乖乖地趴到了剛的身边。  
“你有没有试过和女孩子接吻？”  
被剛在耳边说的话吓了一跳，光一瞪大眼睛偏过头看着剛。  
“你问这个干嘛？”  
“亚弥答应和我交往了，她说下个礼拜要和我接吻，可是我什么都不会。小光，你有经验吗？”  
“当然有！”  
“你key太高了……没有也不会怎么样啦，我在想要不要去问问小准，他都交过2个女朋友了，肯定会有经验。”  
“谁说我不会！”  
光一一把掰过剛的脸，连想都不想就亲了上去。亲完红着脸看着剛说到：“不就是这样，有什么好问别人的。”  
剛跪坐在床上捂着自己的嘴，震惊还没表现出来就被嘴唇上的疼痛吸引了全部注意力。  
“疼……”  
大大的眼睛里迅速的挤满了眼泪。  
光一也顾不上害羞了连忙爬上前去，掰开剛的手，抬起剛的下巴仔细看，下唇已经出血了。  
“啊，我不是有意的。”  
“小光是笨蛋，”剛推开光一摸着自己嘴唇的手，眼泪汪汪的坐在被子上摸着自己的伤口。  
“别动，”光一打掉剛乱摸的手，去拿了纸巾，可是纸巾刚碰上剛的嘴唇，脾气大的小熊猫就开始喊疼。  
“乖啦，马上就好了。”  
“我不要，这样会痛，而且纸巾还会粘在上面下不来。”  
光一挠了挠头，看着发脾气的弟弟不知道怎么办。  
“啊，这样呢。”  
光一红着耳朵捧起剛的脸，轻轻的用舌尖舔着剛唇上的伤口。  
“你干嘛啦……”被光一叼住了下唇，吓得不敢动弹的剛从喉咙里挤出声音。  
“这样就不会痛了吧。”  
“诶，好像是诶。”剛红着脸摸了摸自己的嘴唇，“好像不痛了。”  
房间里对坐的两个人忽然沉默了下来，空气中弥漫着一种莫名的氛围，让两个人都耳朵发红，不知道该说些什么。  
短暂的沉默过后，光一红着脸看都不看剛说到，“反正接吻就是这么回事啦。”  
“我总不能也把亚弥嘴唇咬破吧。”  
剛侧躺着床上，看着窗外的天空，默默的翻了个白眼。  
“嗯……”  
爬下床关了灯，月光从窗子漏进房间，光一靠着印象爬上了床，摸到了剛，“那就再练练呗，到时候在女孩子面前丢脸才是大事。”  
“嗯……”  
觉得光一说得蛮有道理，剛静静地躺着那里不动了，任由光一趴到自己身上。  
“这样子感觉好奇怪啊，”  
“你要不要练嘛…”  
“可是……”  
“这种事情不练习不会变好的哟。”  
光一整个人覆盖在剛的身上，手臂撑在剛的脸旁，明明自己视力那么差，但是自己就是能看清剛在黑暗中的样子。红着脸闭着眼睛无比乖顺的样子。  
“剛要是一直这么乖就好了。”光一不禁这么想。  
看着闭着眼睛的剛，光一慢慢俯下身，凭着自己的想象，轻轻的碰上了剛的唇，这一次光一格外注意力道，害怕再弄伤剛。  
小心翼翼的两唇相贴，轻轻摩擦着。光一无师自通的抱住了剛，伸出舌尖舔开了剛的唇缝，用舌尖去触碰剛的舌尖。  
“唔……”  
被碰到舌尖的瞬间剛发出了小声的呻吟。  
“怎么了嘛？”  
光一撑起手臂紧张地看向剛。  
“没，就是有点奇怪。”  
“电视剧里不都是这么演的吗？”  
“那好吧。”  
“你也要抱住我，不要我一个人出力，你要回应一下。”  
脑子已经乱成了一团浆糊，根本忘记了自己本来要干什么，剛回避着光一的视线，轻轻开口道：“可是，我不会诶……”  
“那就学着我做。”  
光一再次低下头，第三次轻车熟路的找到了剛的舌尖。剛努力地回应着光一，笨拙的用自己的舌尖去触碰对方，双手环住了光一的脖子，把自己整个人贴在光一身上。  
“小光…你不觉得有点热吗……”  
“我感觉到了……”  
“我下面有点奇怪……”  
“……”  
光一伸手摸到了小小剛，已经有了勃起的趋势。  
“嗯……”敏感处被光一碰到了之后，剛忍不住发出一声闷哼，“光一……”  
“笨蛋别这么叫我啦。”  
“为什么！”  
已经这么难受了还要骂，剛忍不住就委屈了起来，红着眼睛看着自家一直在躲避自己视线的哥哥。  
“唉……”  
被剛搞到没有办法，光一搂住委屈着的剛，把弟弟抱进怀里，轻声说：“好了好了，是我不好，剛不要生气嘛。”  
把脸埋进光一肩膀上，剛微微堵起了嘴，心里本来的小委屈随着光一温柔的声音一点点全部溜走了。  
“可是…我真的好难受啊…”红着脸趴在光一的胸口，剛还是忍不住开了口，下身不断得小幅度磨蹭着对方。  
“剛……唉，算了，你先把衣服脱掉吧。”  
“干嘛要脱我衣服。”  
“教你怎么能不难受。”  
“你会吗？”  
“当然。”  
剛半信半疑地躺在床上，任由光一帮着自己脱掉上衣和短裤，全身上下只留下白色的内裤。  
“这样还热吗？”  
剛抱住手臂，直接接触空气的皮肤还是觉得有些刺激，但是身上的燥热并没有散去，察觉到光一的注视之后反而徒增了一种莫名的羞耻。  
“这样好奇怪啊……”  
“没关系，我也脱掉衣服就好了。”  
从窗户透进来的月光足够剛看清光一的样子，两个人衤果裎相对，就像是在母亲肚子里那样，头抵着头，脚对着脚，两个人互相看着对方，有种微妙却又和谐的感觉。  
““我们这样子……可以吗？”剛的手指松了又紧，还是忍不住想拉被子遮住自己，虽然不清楚自己到底在做什么但是直觉上总觉得奇怪。  
抱着剛蒙上被子，手在被子下面握住了剛的性器，轻轻上下撸动着，看着在自己怀里乖得像只猫咪一样的剛，光一不由得勾起嘴角，“没关系，这是青春期正常反应啦，你身体不好发育得慢而已，我和长濑他们也是这样的。”  
“嗯……”听了光一的话放心得把自己交到对方手上。欲望一波一波地涌上来，初通人事的少年还经受不住这样的刺激，把自己贴在光一身上，不由得发出细碎的呜咽。  
“小…光……啊…”  
本来只是带着不服气所以才想要治治剛的光一，剛的手臂环在自己肩上的瞬间，自己一下子变得手足无措起来。手上的动作也不敢停下来，耳边就是剛的喘息，低下头睁开眼就是剛泛红的小脸，闪着水光的大眼睛迷离的看着自己。  
有什么东西不一样呢？  
明明和长濑他们一起的时候自己没有任何害羞的感觉。运动后大家看着A片各自去厕所解决完然后一起喝酒。正常的男孩子不都是这样子的吗？自己只是想教教剛而已，现在却……低下头看了一眼自己同样立起来的性器，光一加快了手上的动作，剛的呼吸一下子变了，手臂更紧得缠在自己的脖子上，靠着自己不断地呻吟着，扭动着。  
剛的声音和录像带里的女人真像。这样想着，光一低下头把唇印在剛的额头上，忍着自己体内翻滚的欲望尽心帮弟弟解决。  
“啊……”  
释放后的剛靠在光一怀里，嘴唇微张，微微露出舌头，脸颊泛着潮红，不住得喘息着。欲望过后羞耻心又涌了上来，剛把脸埋在光一的胸膛再不愿意抬起来。  
“剛……”  
“嗯……”  
光一抓起剛的小手放在自己的阴茎上来回撸动，“帮我解决一下。”  
剛红着脸趴在光一怀里，仍由对方抓着自己的手做什么，一声都不吭只有露在外面的耳朵越来越红，连着脖颈脊背都泛起了粉色。  
“嗯……”一声闷哼之后光一也释放了出来，松开剛的手，轻轻环住剛，趴在床上喘息着平复自己的心情。  
“小光…”  
“嗯…”看了一眼脸还埋在被子里的剛，光一开口道：“怎么了？”  
“……没什么，我要睡了。”  
“你的数学作业还没写完……”  
“我已经睡着了。”  
……  
给剛掖了掖被角，光一无奈得看着剛装睡的脸，不知不觉也睡了过去。

 

“你弟弟今天又来找你啊？”  
光一脱下身上的训练服扔进柜子里，头也不回得说到：“嗯，有什么事吗？”  
千岛挠了挠头，看着光一根本不停下手里的动作，已经开始扣上衣扣子才慢慢开口道：“你最近一训练完就跑都没机会一起玩了。”  
“是吗？”  
光一攥着领带，想了想还是扔进了包里，对着储物柜里的镜子照了照一切OK，准备出发。  
“不知道的还以为你要去约会呢？”  
“千岛前辈，”  
“嗯？”  
“无聊的话，剛好周平君今天缺勤，你要不然打扫一下休息室吧，我看你很闲的样子。”  
“啊，我忽然想起来玲子找我，先走了，bye。”  
连训练服都不换直接冲出了门外，看着这样的前辈光一无奈的笑了笑，提起书包，朝着和剛约好的地方走去。  
樱花开了呢，走在路上看到一地的花瓣光一如是想。自己对这些东西并没有什么感觉，倒是由美和剛在这方面比自己纤细得多，去年那两个人还一起做了什么樱花之墓……自己明明不感兴趣却要作为苦力在院子里挖坑方便两个人埋花……  
真的是，什么事都会干呢。  
不知不觉就走到了约好的地方，大约是樱花的全盛期吧，整个公园变成了粉色的世界，风一卷，就带起无数的花瓣。嗯……多亏自己没有花粉症。  
大概是平日的原因公园里人很少，自己一眼就看到了坐在树下长椅上的剛，穿着制服，书包扔在一边手里不知道拿着什么在看，嘴里还在吃着什么。  
“剛！”  
“小光！”  
听到自己的声音剛马上抬起头，看到自己的瞬间就笑了起来冲着自己挥手。  
果然，这家伙左手里拿着甜甜圈。  
光一走到剛的身边，把剛的包往旁边拨了拨，一屁股坐了下去。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“亚弥之前推荐了这家甜甜圈，还真的蛮好吃的，你要吃吗？”  
“不要，这种甜得腻死人的东西只有你才喜欢。”  
“你不是很喜欢甜甜圈嘛，亏我还特意跑去买。”  
“你下午不用训练吗？”  
“教练有事今天停练。”  
“你一下课就去买了吗？”  
“当然，你以为这家很好买吗，我排了整整2个小时队呢！”  
瞥了一眼撅起嘴的剛，光一悄悄勾起嘴角，“好啦，拿来吧。”  
“你不是不要吗！”  
“现在又想要了！”  
“麻烦死你了！”  
“快点给我啦！”  
“哼！”  
生了一会儿气觉得自己这样不值得，尤其是看着大口大口吃着甜甜圈的光一，剛立刻不再生气，扑上去护住了甜品盒，“你都要吃完了！讨厌鬼！这些甜甜圈我花了3天的零用钱诶！”  
“可是是你要我吃的。”  
看着一脸无辜相的光一，剛想生气却发现对方完全不在线，翻了个白眼拿起盒子里最后一个甜甜圈吃掉。  
“对了，很顺利哦，和亚弥的第一次约会。”  
“kiss了吗？”  
不知道想到什么剛的脸一下子变红了，小口小口咬着甜甜圈边缘不说话。  
“Kiss了。”  
“……嗯…嘛…反正就那样了…”咳嗽了一声，剛装作若无其事的样子看着远处，眼神忽游，不敢看向自己左边。  
光一吃完甜甜圈拿湿巾擦了手，手搭在椅背上靠着椅子看向天空，不知道在想什么。  
剛像小动物一样双手捧着甜点，歪过头看向光一，顺着对方的视线看过去天空除了几朵云以外什么都没有。  
“你在看什么？”  
“青春。”  
“哈？”  
光一坐正身子，伸手揉了揉剛的脑袋，“年轻人是不会懂的。”  
懒得搭理这样的光一，剛加快速度吃完了手里的东西，“好了，走吧。”  
“晚饭呢？”  
“你刚刚不是才吃掉了？”  
“诶？”  
“老妈和由美要去百货公司赶不回来做晚饭所以才给了钱让我们自己解决啊。”  
“你不是说是你的零用钱买的嘛？”  
“这点小事就不要计较了嘛。”  
“堂本剛！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你追不上……”

“老妈刚才打电话回来说她和由美今天回不来了，就和爸爸一起在那边住下了……”  
“所以今天晚上只有我们了？啊———”挠了挠头发，光一倒在沙发上，整个人瘫成大字形，“今天的晚饭没有了！”  
坐在茶几前专心得操控着电视里的游戏人物的剛对哥哥的哀嚎没有丝毫反应。  
“都怪你把钱都拿去买零食了！”  
“可是你不是也一起吃了吗？”  
“下午训练了那么久那么一点怎么能够啊……”  
“啊，死了……”  
撇了撇嘴，剛看向在沙发上装死的光一，“好了啦，应该还有杯面的吧，我去烧水好了吧。”  
“那你做好了叫我哦。”  
立马原地复活接过手柄的光一从沙发上跳下来盘腿坐在地上，选了重新开始玩起了游戏。  
“你快把作业拿出来，今天的数学题还没有讲呢。”  
看着洗完澡吃饱了的剛已经在往床上爬了，光一一把拉住剛的裤腿说到。  
“快下来了，半个小时解决掉作业！”  
“不要！”  
“剛！”  
“就是不要！”  
用力得把睡衣裤子从光一手里拽出来，剛嘟起嘴一脸的不乐意，“我要睡了，那种东西睡觉前看了的话会做噩梦的。”  
“还有一个月就要期中考了，你这样子怎么办啊。”  
“总会有办法的啦。”拍了拍身边的位置，剛眼里满满的期待看向光一。  
光一虽然不情愿但还是认命地关了灯躺到了剛的身边。  
“干嘛？”  
给光一盖好被子，两个人面对着面，剛有些不好意思的舔了舔唇，开口道：“尼桑帮我一下嘛……”  
“干什么？”  
“就是那个嘛……”  
“那个？”  
看光一还是不理解，剛有点生气一把抓住光一的手放到了自己下体上，“就是这个。”  
被剛的动作着实吓了一大跳，光一抽回手说到：“这种事情自己解决啦。”  
“我自己试过好几次，都弄不出来，哥，哥，光一哥哥～你就帮帮我嘛。”  
把头顶在光一的肩膀上，剛拼命得撒着娇扭来扭去。  
“真是败给你了。”  
光一在被子里拍了拍剛的屁股，无奈的握住剛的分身，手上轻轻地动作起来。  
“Kiss也要……”  
剛抬起头，大眼睛一闪一闪看着光一。  
“你呀……”  
手上的动作继续着，光一用另一只手按住剛的肩膀，整个人慢慢压上去，把剛整个人压在自己身下，看着剛像樱花花瓣一样淡淡粉色的唇吻了上去。  
两唇相接的瞬间剛就伸出手抱住了光一的脖子，伸出了舌头轻轻舔着光一的下齿，努力的热情的回应着对方。  
“这种事情…不是兄弟该做的吧，你到底懂吗剛？”  
趁这两个人分开稍作停歇的时候光一撑起自己，认真的问着一脸迷离的剛，两个人唇间还挂着未断的银涟。  
“光一，光一，光一……”  
已经不知道光一在说什么了，剛凭着直觉扭动着腰肢，下半身没解决的欲望让剛整个人失去了理智，躺在那里一遍遍喊着光一的名字，伸手去够眼前的人，想要把对方拉近。  
被剛的这幅模样刺激到，光一低下头吻住了剛，带有侵略性的用吻完全控制住了剛，压下对方作乱的手，粗暴却又带着一丝温柔地夺走对方全部呼吸。另一只手则伸向了剛身后从未被开拓过的地方。  
剛伸进去一个指尖的时候剛就开始挣扎，手扒在光一的肩膀上，想要推开对方却没有一丝力气，只能轻轻扭动着想要摆脱对方。  
“剛，别动，我教你更舒服的事情。”  
“一点都不舒服……”剛的眼角还挂着泪珠，因为欲望的原因剛整个人都变成了红的，睡衣脱掉了一半露出整个胸膛，似脱未脱的挂在手臂上，纤细的腰身感觉仅凭双手就能握住。  
“你乖一点，哥哥不会伤害你的。”  
“嗯。”  
掀开被子，分开少年细长的双腿，光一想了想，起身去浴室拿了护肤的橄榄油。  
跪在少年的腿间，小心翼翼的用手指慢慢开拓着。“难受的话就告诉我。”光一抬起头看着一脸懵懂不知道自己的在干什么剛，终于有了一点点的罪恶感。  
在橄榄油的帮助下伸进去2个指节的光一抽出了手指，过于紧致的后穴在手指抽出的瞬间收缩了起来，一紧一紧地像是在邀请自己进去一样。  
“剛，你真的知道我们在干什么吗？”  
“做爱？”  
“嗯，我会从这里彻底的占有你。”  
“那还有光一的吻吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那就……”剛抬起身子，环住光一，脸凑了上去寻求对方的吻，“随你便了。”  
“……”  
光一几乎用了半瓶橄榄油剛的后面才能进去3根手指，就这样剛已经眼泪快要出来，狠了狠心，长痛不如短痛，光一抽了出手指，握住剛的腰固定住对方，用力的对准剛的后穴干了进去。  
“啊！”  
被插入的瞬间，剛还是没有忍住叫了出声，憋了太久的光一已经来不及顾及剛的感受了，进入的瞬间就感受的到了剛后穴的紧致和肠道的温暖，就想有张小嘴一吸一放一样。握紧剛的腰，光一开始了猛烈的动作，整张床在光一的动作下也发出了咯吱咯吱的声音，剛更是连喘息都被打碎,发不出声音只能大口大口呼吸着，承受着光一的侵犯。  
少年的柔韧度到底是好，开始的艰涩过去后，两个人尽情的投入到情欲的波浪中。性就像是最上头的烈酒，一旦进入状态就什么扭捏羞涩都顾不上了。青涩的凭着本能回应着，探寻着彼此，相互慰藉寻找依靠。

两个人做完已经是深夜了，寂静的夜里只有对方的呼吸声，抱着赤裸的弟弟，光一轻轻得在对方额头上印下自己的吻。到现在，自己也不知道为什么就会和剛一起做这样的事。剛什么都不懂还是由自己一步一步主导着，教会他这些。  
拨开剛脸上的碎发，光一看着剛可爱的睡颜忍不住勾起了嘴角，这家伙从小到大一直心这么大，让人总是得看着他才放心，而自己被叫哥哥时间长了总是会忘记两个人只是出生顺序不一样而已。  
“剛，剛，”  
剛只是动了动却没有睁开眼睛，在光一的怀里找到舒服的姿势后又睡了过去。  
“剛！”  
“干嘛……”剛连眼睛都不睁开问到。  
“不要和那个什么亚弥一起了好吗？有我不够吗？”  
剛轻轻抬起眼皮，眯着眼睛看了一眼一脸紧张的光一，裹了裹被子靠在光一肩膀上，打着哈欠说到：“根本没有亚弥这个人。”  
“什么？”  
“我没有女朋友。”  
“那你？诶？？？诶！”  
“嗯嗯嗯，你好烦啊，就是你想得那样，我要累死了快点睡觉啦。”  
光一猛得从床上坐起来，剛因为自己突然的动作被带走被子，冷得一激灵，不停得拉着被子企图裹住自己。  
现在的光一顾不上这些，按住剛的肩膀，趴在对方身上，“你说清楚，没有亚弥这个人是怎么回事？”  
“你真的好讨厌啊！”被彻底弄醒了的剛揉着眼睛脸颊气得鼓鼓的看着光一。  
“没有亚弥没有亚弥没有亚弥！给你说了好几遍啦。”  
“那你……为什么要那样子说。”  
抱着被子剛也坐了起来，看着一脸认真的光一，剛觉得自己的脸开始发烧，“嗯……就是，就是，想和你kiss而已。”  
“为什么？”  
“就是想而已！哪有为什么。”  
“总是有理由的不是吗？”  
“才没有！”  
看着红着脸狡辩的剛，光一忍不住凑上前去，吻住了那张一开一合只会气人的嘴。  
剛愣了一秒后，立刻回抱住了光一，主动张开嘴，让对方入侵到自己的口腔里。  
结束了这个湿热的吻，两个人都有点气息不稳。  
“我喜欢光一，一直喜欢光一，喜欢到不想你和任何人在一起，想要你的眼里只有我一个人。”剛忽然开口道：“想要光一变成我的东西，我们本来就是一体的，不是吗？”  
“剛……”  
“光一也是这样想的不是吗？”手指划过自己的唇，鼻，眼，又落到光一的脸上，剛抱住光一的脸，轻轻地说到：“光一只能是我的，而我，也只能是你的不是吗？”  
因为剛坐起身，被子从他的身上滑落下来，少年单薄的肩膀上布满了吻痕，纤细的腰身隐藏在被子后面。光一看着这样主动的剛有些不知所措，对自己印象中一直跟在自己身后的这个弟弟第一次感觉到了陌生。视线不自觉落到了剛的唇上，背叛了主人微微打着颤透漏了对方紧张的心情。忍不住轻轻笑了笑，光一摇了摇头，还是那个剛，笑着就势吻住面前的人。  
“你是我的，我也是你的，傻瓜。”

 

“小准，你教的办法真的有用诶，我只是提了提别的女孩子对方就接受我了。”  
准一打着哈欠趴在桌子上，剛手舞足蹈地回过头和自己说着。  
“照你说的情况本来就是你们互相喜欢但是少了一个契机而已。”  
“互相喜欢啊……fufufu”  
“你这样子很像刚恋爱的女孩子诶……”  
“有什么关系。”  
“你这是初恋吧？还有初吻？”  
“是又怎么样！”  
“真好啊…恋爱，这就是青春啊。”准一拍在桌子上，一脸荡漾。  
不理会自己的朋友坐回座位上，剛满脑子都是下了课要立刻去找光一，单手撑住脸，歪着脑袋，顺便告诉他自己最喜欢他训练时候的样子好了～ （笑）


End file.
